


同屋主 6

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	同屋主 6

用尽最后一点气力保持着步态，走进盥洗室后，吴磊立刻双腿一软，跪坐在地上。

他穿的是衣袖和后背拼接了部分纱质面料的内搭，此刻已被他带有玫瑰酒味道的冷汗浸透。微微粗糙的薄纱和冷黏的汗水摩擦过后颈和手臂下的肌肤，留下有如蛇行的诡异触感。

连他自己也未曾预料，会在衣香鬓影的晚宴现场突然发忄青。  
做着这份一举一动都备受关注的工作，时常身不由己，omega的性别就显得格外麻烦。尤其是他，十六岁被确诊信息素易激后，他就像一颗不定时的炸弹，包里，衣服内侧口袋里，甚至他团队的每一个工作人员身上，都时时备着抑制剂和隔离贴。  
但连他的私人医生也无法解释的是，自从生下果冻后，他的发忄青期开始渐渐稳定，近几年，状态好时已完全像一个正常健康的普通omega。有时候看着果冻可爱的小脸蛋，听着奶音爱娇的叫着daddy，他觉得心头充实，仿佛前半段人生所有的缺憾苦痛，都被可以被儿子肉乎乎的小手抚平。  
那是上天弥补他的礼物，是他的小天使。  
时至今日，他仍不认为冒险生下果冻有任何错。  
这两三个月来他的身体十分不妥，除去反胃嗜睡外，发忄青期也迟迟未至。他实在太困，每天都像只冬眠未尽的小动物般只想躲在厚厚柔软的绒毯里睡个昏天黑地，疏漏了这点反常，甚至乐得轻松。  
却不曾想到，偏偏是今天，偏偏在走完红毯落座后，突然遭到猛烈的反噬。

他颤抖着手，解开外套的纽扣。他仿佛变成了一樽盛满甜酿的酒樽，一股浓郁熟腻的酒香弥散开来。  
在遇到刘昊然之前，他并不相信信息素的味道会随着时间改变。刚分化时他是初绽的小玫瑰，纯白色，娇嫩，清甜，沾着清晨的雨露，即使在情动时，也是淡而柔的。  
他当年活泼外放，轮廓也比现在更劲瘦英气，顶着童星光环长大，早在他十四岁，大众就开始对他未来的分化走向多有揣测。大部分观点都笃定他会是个alpha，曾有营销号发了一组他照顾比他年长的omega的动图，直接称“谁不向往这样的alpha预备役”。  
因为生性温柔外加良好的家庭教育，他向来对于不同性别包容且尊重，对于自己的未来并无太大执念。但作为一个十几岁男孩，他还是偷偷想过，alpha的信息素味道一般比较有型。  
“成熟男性的话题”自然也包括这一方面，他对刘昊然说，既然是要伴随一辈子的味道，那地瓜丸味也不错。刘昊然揉揉他的头，严肃道，这种事可不能乱说。  
刻板又固执，十七岁已像个小老头。  
他气鼓鼓的嘟了嘟嘴。

不久后的某一天，他嗅到了自己身上白玫瑰的味道。  
他的分化并不如想象中顺利稳妥，险些出了大差池。因为患上信息素易激，有很长一段时间，他都要戴着隔离贴，像玻璃娃娃一般被小心看管。许久后，他才得以像一个普通男孩一样黏糊在玩伴身边，有点不开心的说，自己这味道也太不帅气了。  
“以后会好的。”  
现在想来刘昊然真的蔫坏，望着他目光沉沉，嘴角噙着一丝捉摸不透的笑意。  
他当时只作是敷衍的安慰。  
直到他身上的玫瑰气味一天天浓烈，尽态极妍。在他过了十九岁生日后的一个夜晚，刘昊然把他抱在腿上，他们同时嗅到了芳醇的酒香。  
刘昊然有时候也很爱说混话，贴在他耳边使坏，说，“都熟透了，是不是？”  
他是一樽，用那个男人的筋骨精气，连同他的血肉，酿成的酒。  
而眼下，他体内满含的甜醺，一个不小心便泼洒得到处都是。

合体紧窄的丝绒质地礼服，仿佛铠甲般束缚着他。  
他最近被不少人说身量见长，连吴悦见到他都愣了愣，问他“脸怎么这么圆了”。  
他深感困惑，他向来很注重自己的身形体态，食量是从十几岁开始一直控制着，近乎成了习惯，锻炼的强度和项目也是他的私人教练和相熟的医生把过关的，次次不落，突如其来的评价令他不明所以。在今天换礼服的时候才终于有了切身感受，距离量身裁衣只隔了不到一个月的时间，扣上扣子竟然让他感到一阵呼吸困难，不得不时时提着气。加上前一天晚上没睡好，使得他在来晚宴现场的车里就开始不舒服，胃里的束缚和压迫感，使他太阳穴隐隐胀痛。

休息不好的根源，在于昨天下午陆予白的一通电话。  
“磊磊，拟好的声明，随时有可能提前发，你有个心理准备。”  
陆予白语气严肃，顿了顿，问，  
“你在哪里？”  
吴磊脸上一阵微热，像是逃学被抓个正着。他太困了，睡意时时侵袭着他，以往并不贪恋的枕头和被子现在对他而言像有魔力一般，如黑洞温柔舒适的将他吞噬。这天的广告拍摄尚算顺利，得以提早收工，作为一个从十几岁起就信奉工作至上的典型摩羯座，人生头一次一听到来自导演的“卡”，就如逢大赦。甚至连回家的过程也想要省略，附近刚好有一间酒店，他迷迷糊糊一头撞进去。  
刚和刘昊然分床时，他夜里时时惊醒。现在却仿佛忘记了所有前情，做了个无比香甜的美梦。梦里他的身体是一团云，肚子里酝着一汪潮热湿软的水，微微晃荡。他被撑开，盈满，胀得心头发酸，也有些畏怯，总体上却是满足的，一心想着这汪水什么时候能重得足够坠下来，下一场绵软的暖雨。  
他本是飘荡在一座很高的山峰上，比其他所有云都要高，暗暗自得。忽然，支撑着他的峰峦倒下，他坠入无尽黑暗，被他小心护在肚子里的水，流散四溢。

刚好一阵铃响，他接到陆予白的电话。  
他刚从梦里醒来，筋散骨软，一时连陆予白说的什么“声明”云云都差点忘记。天色已暗，房间里一片沉静，被窝厚实柔软，给他一种与世隔绝的安适。听到陆予白提到刘昊然的名字，还愣愣的想，刘昊然，那不是我爱人吗，他怎么了？  
那个瞬间他是真的错以为一切如常，仿佛他只是犯了个懒，只要走出这间房间回到家，就会看到早已收工的刘昊然，戴着眼镜笨手笨脚的给他们的儿子煎儿童牛排。他会从背后抱上去，跟他抱怨两句春困害人，被捏着脸颊笑一声小懒猫。  
“我爱工作，工作爱我”如他，有时候太过劳苦，也会，且只会，跟刘昊然撒几句娇。刘昊然抵着他的额头，说，实在太累就休息一段时间，在家做刘太太，我养你。  
他是认真的。  
他这般确信。  
他足足花费了几分钟才渐渐清醒过来，恢复成正常状态下，事业有成温柔可靠的，刚刚和伴侣协议分手的，单身爸爸吴磊。心头因为那个意味不明的梦而漾起的一点舒适的潮暖，一点点冷却下去，他无法想象也不敢面对，他和刘昊然的离婚声明被公之于众的那个时刻。  
婚姻从来不是两个人的事，而对他们而言，更是相当于把一个甜美的秘密，从他们紧握的掌心，摊开来放到朗朗日光下。  
这些天，从最初的震痛中渐渐平复后，有时他仍觉得，眼下的局面只是他和刘昊然闹别扭，不过阵仗大了些。刘昊然诚然已不在他身边，然而十几年的相知，七年的婚姻生活，刘昊然留给他那么多零零碎碎，被他自己一屁股坐坏的眼镜留下的仅存的镜片，心血来潮说要做甜品买回来再没动用过的模具，无数的数独，魔方，香薰香插，海边给他捡到的一颗心形的海玻璃，为此还被海蜇蛰了手。刘昊然懒，有时候也粗心，明明常犯胃病却不喜欢带药，时至今日，他包里的药盒仍然替刘昊然准备着养胃丸。  
要一一从生活中抽离，谈何容易。  
不如说，即使到了这一步，他最深层的潜意识仍认为，刘昊然在漫长的浪游后，终会回到自己身边。  
他是一朵玫瑰，刘昊然是唯一采撷过他的最英勇的蜜蜂，翅膀上沾满他的花粉。  
蜜蜂从不迷路。  
他只能奔向他，别无选择。  
而声明一旦发出，仿佛会有无数只手，无数双眼睛和无数张嘴，把他流落异国的工蜂回家的路径扰乱，他也将随之彻底凋零。

但陆予白通知他这个决定，他是理解的，他早知会有这么一天。  
他和刘昊然的婚变传言，已甚嚣尘上。  
自《小宝当家》的节目事故以来，关于他们这对众人口中的“影帝夫夫”“神仙眷侣”婚姻亮起红灯的小道消息一直暗流汹涌。尤其在刘昊然只身出国疗养后，吴磊这边迟迟不表态一事，一直被抓住作文章。不过都是些野路子的营销号发一发，不痛不痒，加上庞大的粉丝群体的反黑，况且年前他和刘昊然陪果冻出院时也被媒体拍过，尚不太有人相信，不曾掀起什么大的波澜。

直到前几天，刘昊然被拍到在约克大学的校园餐厅买三明治。  
多伦多仍旧气温较凉，刘昊然裹着一件厚厚的浅棕色灯芯绒外套，领口露出白色卫衣，掩盖了过于消瘦的身形，像个普通大学生一样单肩背着电脑，拿着三明治边走边咬，把脸塞得圆鼓鼓，倒显得很可爱。很快又有海外粉丝发了和刘昊然的合照，刘昊然或许因为作出休整决定始终对粉丝心怀歉意，态度格外亲和，右手从卫衣袖子里钻出来，比出一个小小的树杈。  
刘昊然自从宣布出国进修以来，基本处于销声匿迹的状态，包括工作室在内的一切社交账号都停止更新，无论学校还是医院的情况都保护得密不透风。这几张偶遇一出，粉丝如同久旱逢雨。评论以“啊啊啊啊可爱”为主，也有些呼吁不要打扰他的学习和治疗的声音。

本是好事一桩，直到这几张照片被营销号二传，特地放大了他毫无防备的没戴手套的左手和宽松卫衣间露出的脖子，有理有据般，指出他没戴婚戒。  
粉丝激烈反驳“受伤了怎么戴”，但很快被拉出另一个同期男演员，拍打戏伤了手指韧带而将婚戒当作链坠挂在胸前的举动，作为比对。况且刘昊然亲手给吴磊打的餐具戒指一直为人津津乐道，被无数营销号写了又写，向来都是挂在他脖子上的，而眼下无论这个，还是那枚同样传为佳话的陨石戒指，都不在他身上，是不争的事实。  
这个当口，另一社交网站又突然站出所谓知情者，称刘昊然和吴磊已分居数月。  
事情至此已是一地鸡毛鸭血，背后似乎有股力量，着意要在这位路人缘素来很好的年轻影帝暂时负伤休战时狠狠踩他一脚。一夜间冒出不知从何而来的刘昊然的黑通稿，铺天盖地，口径一致，《当街激吻，密会新欢，劈腿成性，奶爸影帝的深情人设还能立多久》。  
标题骇人，内容却其实难副，无非把刘昊然从拍第一部电影以来所有绯闻虚虚实实的做篇文章，顺带嘲他当年婴儿肥未褪的青涩模样。唯一算得上有锤的激吻事件着墨最多，至于所谓夜宿，只有分别拍到的不知所谓的模糊身影，指名道姓说是刘昊然和Sean。

吴磊点开陆予白发给他的截图，文章很长，从刘昊然和他的相识相知讲起，他看了一半便匆匆关闭。  
他和刘昊然的故事，被有心人利用，成为捅阴刀的工具，即使看惯了这个圈子的险恶，也让他心头哀恸。  
即使最后真的无法收拾，和刘昊然曾有过的快乐时光，也是他做过的，最温柔的一个梦。  
静下心后，他发觉对于一切真真假假，他已并不在意，首先想到的是，刘昊然只身在外看到这些，会是何种心情。  
查看多伦多的天气已经成了他每天的习惯，直到三月还有雪暴，刘昊然该有多冷，没课的时候一定只能缩在公寓里。天气恶劣，手不方便，连去超市买点储备粮屯着的可能性都不大，即使在学校也只能随便啃点三明治。他那么爱吃，虽然他出了名不挑食给什么吃什么，但他其实很刁的舌头和本就脆弱的胃，一定很怀念北京未打卡完的美食店，和家里相熟的阿姨按照他们喜欢的口味煲的汤。  
突然有一刻，他很想要见到刘昊然。  
不过不以本来面目。他想以一个陌生人的身份，给他纵使真的有过错误，现下也正流浪在外吃着苦头的小男孩一个安抚的拥抱，哄他说没事。  
他自以为的超脱，只是伤痛过甚的应激反应。  
他依然深爱着刘昊然，敬他如兄，又怜他如子。  
意识到这一点，比起决意放弃的那个夜晚，更让他如灵魂撕裂般剧痛。

 

脚步声渐近，隐隐有哼歌的声音传来，跪坐在地的吴磊一瞬惊醒。  
不能，绝对不能让任何一个人，看到刚刚还在红毯上挥手微笑，被称赞越来越成熟雍容的他，此刻正在洗手间发忄青，弄出一室狼狈的甜香。  
他拼命支撑着身体，想躲进隔间，骨头却像是被自身的高热融化，连站都站不起来。更让他惊恐且羞耻的是，他的丝绒长裤里面早已湿透，他像一个被刺破的水球，不至瞬间垮塌，却正不断溢出湿黏的液体。  
“有人吗？”  
问话声已到门口。  
这样不行。  
他咬牙站起来，小腹随即传来坠胀的闷痛。他不得不撑住洗手池台面，才勉强稳住。  
可他无法阻止玫瑰气味的外泄，他清晰的感到有琥珀味道的属于alpha的信息素侵袭了他，对方或许都没自觉，在他的刺激下已同样有情动的趋势。  
太迟了，那股味道已向他靠近，他下意识低下头躲避目光。  
“磊磊？你怎么在这里？”  
对方睁大了眼睛。  
他明白自己的样子一定很不堪。  
这次忄青潮来得格外猛烈，他整个人透出艳熟的红，指关节，腕骨，锁骨，全都变成熟透的粉色。他兜头泼了自己许多水才勉强保持冷静，做好的发型早已散开，原本背过去的头发此刻贴在额头前。

不知幸或不幸，来人是他的相熟。  
梁礼权，他的大学同系，台湾人，大富之家，进入娱乐圈纯属玩票性质，被调侃说“不努力拍戏就要回家继承百亿家产”。今年他拍了一部同志电影，引起不错的反响。  
虽然出身复杂，但人意外的单纯，明明比吴磊大出将近三岁，吴磊却时常觉得他像个大孩子，是大学时经常被同学嘲笑“幼稚”“小屁孩”的他，少有的能沆瀣一气的对象。梁礼权爱玩，会玩，常搞些幼稚的把戏瞎闹，吴磊后来回想，自己在大学做过的少数几项熊孩子事迹，都是和这个人有关。  
对于这个人，他当时是真的信任且亲近，甚至有些时候比刘昊然更让他轻松。只是毕业后梁礼权的工作重心放在台湾，他又已结婚生子，仅有的联系也只限于微信。

“礼权。”  
吴磊嘴唇颤抖，他听到自己连音调都变了，  
“麻烦你，手机借我。”  
重逢的第一句就是这样的话，不免令人尴尬。他此刻无比后悔，他本以为自己只是又犯恶心要吐，匆匆跑出来，不仅没带抑制剂，连手机都塞给了陆予白保管。  
“呃？喔……”  
梁礼权似乎还未从眼前的光景中回神，摸出手机递给他，仍是呆愣愣的。  
他想要打给自己，刚按下五个数字，小腹突然传来一阵沉闷的钝痛。他大脑一空，眼前的一切如抽象画般迅速变形模糊扭曲失色，脚下踏着的坚实的地面化为棉花，整个人向前跌倒。  
“吴磊！”  
失去意识前最后一丝感官记忆，是意外温暖纯净的琥珀香将他包围。

 

再次醒来时，被窗外明媚的天光晃了眼睛，吴磊本能的伸手挡住，小孩子般不满的哼了一声。  
一旁有人起身，给他把窗帘拉上大半。他懒洋洋的，整个人软在被窝里，迷蒙着眼睛看了许久，才意识到是自己的姐姐，一瞬无比安心。重新闭起眼睛，打半个滚，连脑袋都缩进暖和的被子里。  
想再睡一觉，却觉得嗓子火烧般灼热发痛。他试图起来喝水，才发觉全身上下没有一处不酸软困顿，浑身的骨头像是被拆了重组过，手脚都不听自己使唤。医院的床并不会很软，他却像陷在一团浆糊里，又黏又乏，没半分支撑。  
“姐，我渴。”  
他软软的叫了一声，声音带着慵倦的沙哑。  
吴悦走过来打开保温杯，把他按住，吸管不由分说塞进他嘴里。吴磊猝不及防，被噎得“唔唔”哼了两声。  
像个小孩子一样被姐姐按着喂水让他多少有些难堪，偷眼瞥见吴悦一言不发面色不虞，甚至低垂了眼睛看都不看他，像个没有感情的喂弟机器，又使他心生委屈，小声的问，  
“姐，怎么了……”  
吴悦似乎忍耐已久，在他发问的同时就狠狠咽下一口气，转过头平静了数秒，才转向他，把床头柜上的检查单扔到他身上。  
她背过脸时，吴磊听到她小声说了句“谁爱管谁管”。  
他未及反应，吴悦已转身离开了病房。

好凶。  
他不满的嘟着嘴，把那薄薄一小张纸拿起来看。先映入眼帘的是熟悉的“信息素易激”几个字，他更觉得吴悦神经过敏莫名其妙，小声嘟囔了句“不还是这点事嘛”，目光随后被下面一行小字吸引。  
“妊娠13周”。  
双胎。  
一时间，他如遭雷击。

 

望着镜中，刚刚经历过一次剧烈的忄青潮而眉眼倦懒的自己，吴磊深吸一口气。  
隔着病号服略显粗糙的面料，他轻轻抚上自己的小腹。  
触感一片圆实温软，他掀起衣服，侧过身去，已能看到一个不算小的，柔和隆起的弧度。  
不应该这么迟才发现的。不应该的。  
他已经是一个二十八岁的成熟omega，且有生育经历。连月的嗜睡和频繁晨吐，他的身体已向他发出了足够的信号，他早该明白背后意味着什么的。  
只是他忙于工作和照顾儿子，分身乏术，连管理自己身体的时间都没有。更深层的原因是，出于自我保护的本能，他几乎已经强迫自己忘记了那残酷的一晚，更何况，事后他有立刻服药。  
他自以为早已摆脱的噩梦，终究留下了种子，着床，壮大，吸收他的养分而生根发芽。  
他将长裤拉下一些，那丛隐匿在幽地，只有他和他曾经的伴侣抚摸过的荆棘上的玫瑰，纤细的蓓蕾已被微微撑开，更显得血一般红，仿佛有了生命，在他肌肤上惑人的微微摇曳。

他曾是无心再生的。  
倒不是畏惧怀胎生产的辛苦，只是他太爱果冻，自从果冻降生，就独享他所能给的全部的爱和柔情。一想到他的爱有可能被等分，想到爱笑爱撒娇的儿子会因为争宠而变得沉默乖戾或者迅速成长懂事，无论哪一个走向，都让他替小家伙一阵阵揪着心的难过。  
刘昊然在果冻的成长中，基本算是一个无可指摘的父亲，但他有女儿情结，吴磊一直都知道。  
刘昊然是那种出身于最传统的家庭教育环境下的男人，对男孩和对女孩全然是两种模式。看到他个子高高的一个大男人在亲戚家的女孩子面前蹲成一小团，伸手逗弄着那张粉嫩圆白的小脸，软声软气讨好人家，吴磊也是有过些许不快的。有时在路上看到带着小女儿的爸爸，刘昊然嘴上不说，眼睛却能一路追着人家的小纱裙和麻花辫上的兔子发夹看，吴磊尽量用开玩笑的态度拧着他的耳朵把他脸转过来，有时候走不到几步他又转回去。

后来，这个微妙的点也终于被引爆。  
那天是个周六，因为Janice来家里玩，果冻开心疯了，到晚上就磨着不愿意练琴，刘昊然板起脸训了他。果冻是最能撒娇的小东西，虽然哭唧唧练完了功课，仍觉得委屈，最后跑到吴磊身边，抱着他在他后背蹭眼泪。  
吴磊来问罪时刘昊然尚在气头上，口气不善的硬声道，“这怎么了，我像他那么大的时候，我不练琴，家里就该动手打了。”  
他狠狠瞪了一眼，刘昊然才讪讪的闭口不言。  
直到第二天上床睡觉，吴磊仍觉得心里有条刺。刘昊然却躺在床上背对着他不断傻笑，吴磊心烦气躁的把他的手机抽出来，见他正在看一条很火的视频，是一个新手爸爸用各种匪夷所思的方法给女儿绑头发。  
他积攒的不满，在那一刻不知为何突然崩盘。刘昊然起先还哄他，后来也不知急出了什么火，嘟囔了句，“反正我做什么你都不高兴。”  
最终刘昊然连着睡了三四天的客房，这事才算告一段落。  
回忆起来，鸡毛蒜皮，七零八碎，全都称不上什么原则性的大事，又哪一件都不够姿态好看。他和刘昊然，像是互相丢着情绪的石块，被逼得两相后退，再相望中间已隔了一条粗砺丑陋的石子路。

他想，如果他们没有走到这步境地，如果他肚子里这两个是女儿，刘昊然一定会很开心，像大狗一样扑上来蹭他一脸口水，像任何一个傻爸爸一样，立刻着手给小公主取名字，重新布置婴儿房，买一大堆粉嫩嫩的小衣服小帽子。  
他心绪烦乱，眼前一时出现果冻的脸，一时又变成了刘昊然。末了忽然又想到梁礼权，他零星的记忆中，昏倒后是梁礼权把他扶出来的，他身上至今仍留有和那个人的气质不太相符却又微妙和谐的琥珀味道。  
他醒来的时候，身边只有吴悦。他不敢想象，如果他做检查的时候梁礼权尚在场，听到了这个结果。  
他和刘昊然结婚时，梁礼权还曾送他一对蓝水晶海豚。而现下，他和刘昊然的婚变传言已满城风雨，个中内幕，但凡是个在圈里待过的人，就不可能没有耳闻。  
他捧着微凸的小腹，一时间浑身发烫，旋即冰冷下来。

 

一场雪暴后，多伦多迎来了久违的晴天，依旧冷得刻骨。刘昊然摸出手机看了一眼，立刻重新把手缩回外套口袋里。  
太冷了。  
他忘记戴口罩，高挺的鼻尖冻得几乎失去知觉。  
那批明显有预谋有组织的黑号凭空出现后，赵菁给他发来无数微信，他一概没回，最后索性退出登录。

在吴磊“不小心”给他打来一通语音通话后，当晚，他在梦中见到了无数个吴磊。  
有的是忘记家里新换的门锁密码，联系不上他，又着急接果冻，气得跺脚，软软的跟自己发脾气。有的是跟他吵架，又说不过他，小嘴委屈又倔强的绷紧，眼眶下带着漂亮可怜的一抹红。  
最后是穿着塑胶质地紧身旗袍的吴磊，又仿佛不是吴磊，只是长着吴磊的脸的可动人偶，好奇的眨着大眼睛看他，凑上来用手指挑起他的嘴角让他笑，丝毫不知羞，引他摸自己的身体，凉而滑的旗袍下不着寸缕，主动分开大腿给他看。像蜜桃剖出自己甜美柔软的果肉和内核，有种近乎原始的纯洁浪荡。  
身娇体软，骨肉匀亭。和真正的吴磊触感别无二致，纤瘦，骨骼精巧，腰细得看似能轻易折断，摸起来却肉感腴丽，肌肤有惊人的弹性，仿佛一层娇嫩皮肉裹着柔软湿滑的凝冻。蛇一般缠在他身上，一捏就会发出幼猫般细细的娇嗔，咬着他耳朵，舌尖探进耳洞，叫他哥哥，后来又小声的叫他daddy，用软软肉肉的脚掌踢他，甚至故意去踩他早已硬挺滚烫的部位。

他从梦中满身大汗的醒来，像刚刚经历过一场淋漓入骨的性事，软手软脚瘫在床上，露出苦笑。  
他，一个三十岁男人，竟然像个青春期少年一般梦遗。  
他慢慢撑起身体，白天刚做过复健，半边身子都痛得仿佛被劈成两半，只有手臂仍是毫无知觉的。凌晨三点的多伦多一片冷清，他只有一只手可用，故而洗起衣服格外吃力。

他开始发疯般思念吴磊。  
那天微信里寥寥几句的对话，在他心里仿佛被刻了张碟，循环播放。声音里带着他熟悉的糯和软，被看破实情后的惊慌，嘴硬着非说没事的逞强，都实在可爱得过分。他甚至后悔没即刻录音下来，转而又怨起语音通话为什么不可以回放。  
在多伦多的生活远比想象的苦，他终于被迫承认自己算不得坚强。他的手臂因为长时间不能活动，肌肉开始轻微萎缩。每次复健都是痛苦的折磨，他转移注意力试图想些别的时，记起一种酷刑，叫做车裂。  
反复几次后，他连想起医院都从心底生出寒意。

他不得不后知后觉意识到，他和吴磊之间，或许他才是被宠坏的那个。  
吴磊其实算得一个很温柔的伴侣，随着年纪渐长，他身上多了一种圆熟悲悯的柔性的东西。他开始回忆起此前每一次伤痛，肉体上的，精神上的。吴磊甚至有过分紧张之嫌，把他当成个小孩般哄，本能护在他面前的样子，总让他记起十七岁那年的节目现场，他被悬空贴到墙上后，那只伸到面前的，白白小小的手。  
指尖圆圆的，肉肉的，掌心透着幼嫩的粉色。  
当时他年纪尚轻，满心只想着，这么可爱的手，哪天能好好握上一握，这辈子也值了。  
不知何时，不用说一只手，吴磊整个人成了他的领地，他的私有财产。他却不自觉的开始要求更多，再更多。

他记起二十岁的自己，年轻气盛，说着，演员不太需要追求幸福感，一旦太过幸福，你所有的思维和感官，对这个社会的敏感度都会降低。  
现在他想，幸福本就不是唾手可得的东西。  
他开始怀疑是自己，一步一步，执意走进这样的死局。  
他快要撑不下去了。

在微博看到“吴磊 晕倒”的热搜时，刘昊然觉得，有片刻时间，他连心跳都几近停滞。  
紧跟着的一条热搜是“吴磊 梁礼权”。  
在医院门口，梁礼权从车里架出意识不清的吴磊时，被拍个正着。虽然媒体拍照这个行为本身引起了很大的争议，但在大陆尚不为太多人所知的梁礼权很是刷了一波好感。他很高大，182公分的吴磊在他身边竟然显得小小一团，镜头对过来时，他不忘伸手把吴磊的脸遮住。  
看着这个对他而言不算熟悉的名字，刘昊然眉头蹙紧。  
他都记不清自己上次和吴磊并排热搜是什么时候了，或许是小宝当家的官宣。现在搜他们的名字，直接弹出的是“吴磊 刘昊然 婚变”。  
他搜过的。  
他着手搜时，局面已发酵得很是不堪。有吴磊粉丝痛陈他的数宗罪，也有站他这边的粉丝对吴磊的指责。  
梁礼权那条热搜下却一片太平，不少人刷他在电影里的截图舔颜，甚至有人说他和吴磊“好配”。

入院复健以来，刘昊然就被下了禁酒令。灌下数杯胡椒饮料替代后，他忍不住装疯拨通吴磊的电话。吴磊自然不会接，不接才是理所应当的，而他怀着小孩子恶作剧般恶劣的心态，断了又拨回去，一遍一遍。  
不知第多少次，他的举动有了回应。他未及狂喜，便听到陌生男性的声音。  
“您好，您是？”  
他一时无法言语，对方又重复了一遍“您好”。  
“我是吴磊的，朋友。”  
说出朋友这两个字时，他喉头苦涩。  
“喔喔，”  
对方带有一点特殊的口音，似乎是台湾人。  
“他在休息。”  
刘昊然觉得血液发冷，忍不住问，“您是哪位？”  
“我也是磊磊的朋友，来看他的。看他手机一直响我就接了，不好意思。”  
“噢，嗯。”  
“找他有事的话，我可以帮忙带话给他。”  
“不用了，不用告诉他。”

放下手机后，刘昊然茫然数秒，忽然醒悟，开始动手搜梁礼权这个名字。  
梁礼权拍的电影毕竟小众，又不怎么在大陆活动，即使在台湾也是神龙见首不见尾。刘昊然对他全部的了解，也仅限于娱乐新闻中看到过名字的程度。  
他第一次切肤感受到威胁，如一只嗅到同类气息的狼，耸起清瘦的背脊，龇出锋利的犬齿，把自己绷得像一张弓，只要稍加最后一丝外力，他就会伤人伤己。  
搜出来的男人拍过许多露肌肉的硬照，他确实有漂亮的线条和块，有那个资本。耳洞和脐钉一应俱全，右臂到肩膀布满大片的纹身，加上那张五官浓烈的异域风的脸，对好这一口的粉丝群体而言，称得上很有魅力。  
名字后面有一长串新闻，当中不乏“富商梁麒英之子”“豪门”“夜店”“亲密合照”一类夺人眼球的东西，刘昊然不禁握紧了手机。  
是和他截然不同的类型。  
他暗暗这样评价。  
很快又因为主动拿那个人和自己作比，他属于雄性动物的尊严被狠狠抽痛。

 

当晚他又梦到吴磊，被他用链条锁起来，白皙丰润的手腕和脚腕都磨出血，绽出的嫣红的花却格外美丽。他低头吮吻那些伤口，口腔弥漫着甜美的血腥气。  
在梦里，那具美丽胴体的腹部是隆起的，怀着他的孩子，被他狠狠侵犯。

 

他没有一刻不曾刻骨的爱着吴磊，从肉体到灵魂。  
炽烈的爱甚至令他感到恐惧，不是对吴磊，而是对自己。

 

他第一次见到祁怀恩，是在和吴磊某次大吵后，收拾心情参加的品牌活动上。  
吴磊不会吵架，也不懂跟他说理，一开口就容易先哽咽，而他一生气就有如一杆上膛的枪。子弹打进深水，最终他哑火，吴磊破碎。  
同样的剧情重复了太多次，后来每次吵架，他都觉得自己困在十六岁第一次拍电影时的噩梦中。当时他因为压力过大，梦见自己正在拍一条很需要用力的情绪戏，反反复复，导演不批评，不通过，只不断的喊“卡，再来”。  
吴磊已是他的法定伴侣，想到这个梦境有可能要铺满未来的七十年，他不是没有过绝望的瞬间。

而祁怀恩恰在这个时候出现在他眼前。  
这个孩子从出道起就常被冠以小吴磊的名头，而在所谓激吻照片爆出后，这个称呼就多了一丝微妙的味道。营销号经常分析他和吴磊多么酷似，但其实，他并不如吴磊那般英气，身为真正混血儿的他轮廓反而更浅而薄，显得幼嫩，较之吴磊的浓艳少了许多侵略性。那天他的造型其实很糟糕，弄了一个被吐槽到如今的爆炸卷发，刘昊然看向他，蓬蓬鸟窝下露出小巧的下巴和两颗兔牙。  
他确实有过一瞬的恍神，以为自己重新见到了十几岁的吴磊，那般灵动可爱，眼眸不曾染上忧愁。然而自律且自虐如他，很快意识到，是他对吴磊的渴望，投射到了无辜小孩子的身上。  
是他需要看到吴磊，那么无论面前出现的是祁怀恩，还是张怀恩李怀恩，其结果都是一样。

他甚至开始刻意隔离他和祁怀恩的联系，但天不遂他愿。后来他又在几次或公或私的场合上，接连碰到那个小朋友。  
那天，他确实是在帮酒醉的小孩子挡住车门怕他撞到头，而拍出的照片，也确实像他把那个少年抵在车边亲吻。  
他无可奈何，只得认定是他一瞬分心在先，被天看到，活该有此一劫。然而这些年吴磊对他越来越多的臣服和依恋，以及为人夫为人父的莫名其妙的尊严，使得他再做不到像十八岁那样，像条怕失宠的宠物狗，蹲在楼下摇着尾巴等主人回家，主动上前道歉。  
他有些自大又有些孩子气的，近乎任性的认为，他当年用两天高烧外加一针巨痛的屁股针换来的赦免券，有效期是一辈子，吴磊应该相信他，吴磊有义务无条件相信他。  
他忘记了吴磊也有权利将他除名。  
除夕夜的晚上，令他尤为心灰意冷的是，吴磊似乎彻底接受了祁怀恩的存在，自然而然的认为那孩子会来接他，平静的把他拱手相让。  
那天他最终自己打了车，大年夜，犯不上劳烦任何一位朋友。他蜷缩在后座，司机偏偏放着一首老歌，“冷雨夜我不想归家/怕望你背影/只苦笑望雨点/须知要说清楚/可惜我没胆试”。  
他觉得无比寂寞，仿佛下一秒就将死去。

即使到了这步田地，他仍未曾怀疑过吴磊对他的感情，他自信那是天性中的本能吸引。而现在，他心头发寒的意识到，或许他真的已经被放弃了。  
明明是他想见到的结果，却有一滴清苦的泪，顺着脸颊滴入嘴角，和酒精浓烈的气息融合。  
酒吧是他随意撞进去的，显然并没有挑到合适的环境，除了他以外所有的顾客都在热烈的追一场球赛直播。他不禁开始想象自己在周围人眼里是个什么样子，奇怪的东方男人，拖着一只明显有障碍的左手，所有人都在大笑和欢呼，只有他伏在桌上悲泣。

他开始深切的意识到，从一开始就是错的，自己仅仅是一家三口小群体里的头狼，被惯坏而在几百平的领地上作威作福，自认为树立起无上的尊严。甚至自大到咬伤并推开自己的伴侣，绝对伟大。  
是，他多么伟大。  
他根本不曾考虑过结局他能否承受。  
一想到会有一个alpha，占据他的位置，用自己的气味将他留下的所有痕迹一点点磨蚀，他就要发疯。  
吴磊已经不能被别人重新标记了，如果硬要清除他所留下的标记，会给身体造成不可估量的损伤。但他坚持认为这种事出于情感，如果彻底失去了吴磊的爱，他并没有绝对的自信，自己仍对他拥有绝对的占有权。

他记起婚后和吴磊少有的一次谈心，吴磊轻声的，尽量显得平和的说，“有时候觉得你太悲剧英雄主义了。”  
吴磊摸了摸他的脸颊，眼睛里有悲伤的笑意。  
“不需要这样的。”

那或许曾是和他同样溺水的吴磊，朝他抛去的浮木。  
而他连最后的希望，也没能握紧。

他不知道是自己怎么回到住处的，醒来才发现赵菁给他打了许多电话，避无可避，他只得回拨过去。  
“菁姐。”  
“昊然。”  
赵菁口吻平淡，她并不曾如她所言放弃他，但他清楚，他已令这个只认可强者的女人深感失望。  
这让他愈加自我厌弃。  
而赵菁的下一句。令他直接从地板上站了起来。  
“你知不知道，他怀孕了？”


End file.
